utastrodandfandomcom-20200215-history
Ny
Ny is a male half-elf warlock. Early Life Ny grew up in poverty in the city of Leva Alarl within the Azure Federation. Rejected by the high elves due to his blood, his only home as a child was an orphanage. This orphanage, The Shelter for Some, was helmed by Jennras, a dwarf, and Ravarel, an elf. Jennras took an immediate liking to Ny and frequently allowed Ny to help with her job as a scribe. It was during these years that Ny learned to speak Dwarvish and got acquainted with copying others' handwriting. Ny enjoyed a happy childhood with Jennras until he returned from the market one day to see The Shelter for Some burned down with Jennras inside. Ravarel, on the other hand, was nowhere to be seen Crime & Lack of Punishment Ny was forced to live on the street. He used his experience as a scribe to forge fake tickets, weapons permits, etc. to make money. He spent years honing his craft (with some petty theft thrown in for good measure) and eventually was able to afford a tiny shack where he based his forging operation out of. One day Ny had an idea to forge an invitation to get into a party at the manor of the local duke, Mericalmoditar Larenhfhaer. His plan was to casually steal here and there, nothing too big as to avoid being noticed. Everything was going according to plan until he was caught by Eleena Larenhfhaer, daughter of Mericalmoditar. To Ny’s surprise, Eleena was not mad and even found it funny that Ny was stealing from her father. Eleena did not think highly of the riches she was born into. Ny and Eleena started spending as much time as they could together, which was not much due to the strict eye of Mericalmoditar. One night, after a year of this hidden romance, Eleena overheard Mericalmoditar talking to his spymaster: Molo Molo. Molo had discovered the relationship between Ny and Eleena. He and her father agreed the best course of action was to kill Ny as quickly as possible to avoid the mixing of impure blood. Eleena immediately sent for Ny, telling him to get out of Leva Alarl as quickly as possible. Ny stole a horse and began riding north towards the Kingdom of Eldhil. Sympathy From a Devil After a long journey, Ny arrived in Ylsa Dorel. Ny restarted his life of forgery and petty crime, but only lasted a month before deciding he was too much in love and had to find a way back to Leva Alarl. Ny knew he would do whatever it took to get back to Leva Alarl. That night Ny appealed to all higher powers he could think of, begging for help. To his surprise his cries were quickly answered. A notebook appeared in front of him with a single line looking for his signature. Ny understood the immensity of the decision he was about to make, still he quickly signed his soul over for the promise of enough power to overcome Mericalmoditar Larenhfhaer. The being who answered Ny’s prayers said he needed a favor before Ny would be ready to return to Leva Alarl. The favor would be revealed to Ny in the small hobbit town of Acornfield in the Rivellan Union. Ny stole a horse and began riding towards Acornfield. Member of the Outsiders How did the events of previous adventures (campaigns) with the party effect this character? Category:People